Raito and L's Trip to the Zoo
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: The Kira Investigation Team has a day off, and it happens to be a nice day. So, what does Raito suggest he and L do? Go to the zoo, of course, and let L drive...? What is Raito thinking?


_**Title:**__ Raito and L's Trip to the Zoo_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__February 23, 2012 (Edited: October 13, 2013)_

_**Summary:**__The Kira Investigation Team has a day off, and it happens to be a nice day. So, what does Raito suggest he and L do? Go to the zoo, of course, and let L drive...? What is Raito thinking? Complete._

_**Warnings: **__None applicable._

_**Author's Notes: **__Well, I've found some free time, and I decided to go back and edit a bunch of my stories and make them better. I hope I've succeeded. This was my first Death Note fanfic ever, and as such I'm very fond of it, and I want to do it justice!_

XXXXXX

It was a beautiful day- or at least, that's what one Yagami Raito thought as he looked out the window longingly. The caramel skinned boy then proceeded to glare at the chain connecting him to one world-famous detective- L.

"Up five percent, Raito-kun!" L exclaimed as cheerily as one could in a monotone, looking up from his beloved laptop. Raito _hated _that laptop with a _passion._

"What? I didn't do anything!" Raito protested, disgruntled, running one hand through his milk chocolate hair.

The dark-haired man responded, "Glaring at the chain. This is is a sign of wanting to escape. That's very Kira-like of Raito-kun."

"It's a nice day outside, and we're staying inside, _on our day off_, so that you can work on the case that you _aren't _supposed to be _working on_!" The younger male argued, embittered.

L paused in his work. "Then what does _Raito-kun_ suggest we do?"

Raito looked thoughtful, his head tilted to the side as he came up with a response. "We could go to the zoo."

"That seems like a waste of time, Raito-kun, and highly out of character for you. Seventeen percent now." The panda-like male stated, disinterested, returning to his laptop.

"Another percent?" The college student student sighed, and then decided to let it go. Raito fiddled with his fingers. "I like learning about the animals. Before you say it, I already know I could learn just as well from the computer. But it's _nice_ outside! Besides, the zoo has all kinds of sweets all over the place."

L perked up in interest, slamming his laptop closed. "What _kinds_?"

"Well, they have one restaurant that has strawberry cake _so good_ that even _I_ like it! And they have vendors that sell snacks all over in random places, mostly ice-cream and cookies. Not to mention the best chocolate cream pie at a nearby bakery." Raito chattered on and on, sounding more pleased than he should have, considering how often he mentioned how disgusting sugar was.

_I always figured he secretly liked sugar and was hiding it anyways. I'm not complaining. _L thought as he cried, "What are you waiting for?"

Pulling on the chain, L dragged Raito out of the room to the garage to get in a very nice car.

…_This is going to be a long ride. _Raito thought as he was awkwardly shoved across the front seats to the passenger seat.

L turned out to be an extremely erratic driver. Raito clung frantically to the door handle, flinching as the car narrowly avoided a collision with a small bookstore. An old woman shook her cane angrily and yelled obscenities when L almost drove into her.

"R-Ryuuz-zaki?" Raito mumbled.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" L asked, jerking the wheel to the left.

Raito gripped the handle tighter until his knuckles turned white. "Y-you are _n-n-neverrr _dri-driving again!"

"Can you drive?" L responded calmly.

"N-no! But I'm s-sure I-I can dr-drive bet-better than y-you!" Raito exclaimed.

"Really?" L answered, pulling into the parking lot of the zoo. "Can you do this?" The pale-skinned man jerked the wheel in such a way that caused the car to spin. Raito gripped the handle to his chest so tightly that it was torn off the door.

The car came to a stop, parked perfectly.

"That, Raito-kun, is how you park a car. Now, come on, there are sweets to be gotten!"

And L dragged Raito away.

All Raito could think as he sobbed was: _I am never going to ask L to let us go anywhere __**ever **__again._


End file.
